


Unlocked

by thatkindahurtedmethough



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra has PTSD, F/F, F/M, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, catradora is somewhat included i think, slightly gay, you'd think i would write about catradora a bit more in this story whoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:47:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25580821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatkindahurtedmethough/pseuds/thatkindahurtedmethough
Summary: “Little sister”, he began, his voice slow, drawling. “You will be reborn in my image. If there is anyone to take down the mighty... She ra,” he spat out her name in a whisper. “Your... Adora...”The sound of her name sent shivers down Catra’s bruised arms, sending images and memories flashing through her mind.Memories of war. Terrible memories of loneliness, memories of being driven to the edge of insanity. Memories of hatred, burning hatred, and vast manipulation. The memory of sacrificing herself to save Adora stood out particularly strong. But above all other memories, one stood out the most.She missed Adora. She hated She ra. But that didn’t change that Adora was always the one who would help her. It didn’t change that her childhood would always revolve around Adora. It didn’t change...It didn’t change that she loved her.She was so lost in the memories that she barely heard Prime finish his words.“It will be you.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Catra & Horde Prime Clones (She-ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Unlocked

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, and I’m still working on it! I take constructive criticism, and if theres anything you’d like me to work on in the future, let me know :)

“You will be of use to me yet.”  
Those were the last words Catra heard before Prime lunged forward and grabbed her by the head, dangling her four feet above the ground by her hair. She hissed and yelled, clawing at his hand, demanding to be let down. In the midst of the yelling, she heard a low, horrible laugh. It rose out if his mouth, slowly and slowly building up, louder and louder until it was all she could hear.  
“Little sister”, he began, his voice slow, drawling. “You will be reborn in my image. If there is anyone to take down the mighty... She ra,” he spat out her name in a whisper. “Your... Adora...”  
The sound of her name sent shivers down Catra’s bruised arms, sending images and memories flashing through her mind.  
Memories of war. Terrible memories of loneliness, memories of being driven to the edge of insanity. Memories of hatred, burning hatred, and vast manipulation. The memory of sacrificing herself to save Adora stood out particularly strong. But above all other memories, one stood out the most. 

She missed Adora. She hated She ra. But that didn’t change that Adora was always the one who would help her. It didn’t change that her childhood would always revolve around Adora. It didn’t change...  
It didn’t change that she loved her.  
She was so lost in the memories that she barely heard Prime finish his words.  
“It will be you.”  
The words had barely escaped his lips before he slammed Catra’s small, frail body to the ground. She felt a ringing sound in her ears, and when she attempted to raise her head, the world turned around her and began to fade into black. She slowly closed her eyes and sank into the darkness, the ever luminous comfort of unconsciousness sought her out, the familiar feeling of the loss of a life welcoming her.  
No.  
Her eyes flashed open, a magnificent blue and gold. She refused to go down that easily. Her body snapped up, and her eyes swept across the cold, empty room. She could see the many clones, shocked, holding restraints and a small, circular... thing.  
“What”, she laughed. “Going to bedazzle me like you did with Sparkles?”  
The sea of clones parted as the dark, soft voice reached out.  
“Put it away. I have unfinished business with our little sister.”  
She saw the clones withdraw, sinking away into the darkness. The voice returned.  
“You betrayed us. You swore an oath of allegiance and you broke it.”  
Catra swallowed before shouting back.  
“So? What are you going to do with me now?”  
Her breathing hitched as she felt a small, metal finger slowly caress the metal mask that she wore. Looking straight forward, she continued.  
“I said...” she began, before she was interrupted.  
“Come here”, Horde Prime’s slow voice began. A clone approached. Catra glared at it, but gasped when she noticed what it was holding.  
Horde Prime entered her line of sight, smiling.  
“I told you to do what I asked of you.”  
With one swift movement, he took the knife from the clone’s grasps, and snapped his fingers. Immediately, the clone grabbed Catra’s limbs and restrained her from moving.  
Catra’s breathing was heavy, but she managed to warble out a sentence.  
“You’re going to kill me.”  
Primes expression never shifted, but his tone did.  
“Oh, child,” he began in a soothing, possessive tone. “I told you you would be reborn in my image. Step into the light, little sister.”  
Then Prime lunged forward. Catra shrieked, but felt nothing. She opened her eyes slowly, viewing the dark room once more. Nothing changed. She looked down and...  
Her long, dark hair was on the ground. But what alarmed her the most was that the mask, the maroon mask that she hid behind for most of her life was on the ground, tattered and worn. She remembered when she first received the mask. It had meant a lot to her then, and still meant a lot to her now. Struggling against the clone’s strength, she attempted to reach for it, only to be met with horde primes hand, tight against her wrists. Possessive.  
A clone bustled into the room, expressionless and controlled.  
“Why do you interrupt me, brother?” Prime glared at his own clone.  
My apologies, Horde Prime”, the clone began. “We’ve traced the Etherian ship. They landed on colony TF5L and began heading towards us. They will arrive at our location in a few hours.” The clone finished and stepped away.  
Taking advantage of this distraction, Catra clawed her way out of the clones grasps and felt her head. Her hair was cut, and very short. Her claws retracted, and the clone regained its grasp on her wrists. Horde Prime turned and looked at Catra with malice in his eyes.  
“They’re coming for you...” he began, before shooting the clone a look. “Follow me. Soon Adora will be in my grasps. But first...” his hand lifted Catra’s chin up to look him in the eyes. “We must deal with our traitorous little sister.”  
He nodded, and the last thing Catra felt was a hand pressing something to the back of her neck, and then the darkness consumed her.  
_____________________________________________

When Catra opened her eyes again, her body was seized in pain. She felt electric currents run through her body, and she screamed as the full body pain caused her to twitch and collapse to the ground of the prison cell. Tears formed in her eyes...  
“Please,” she croaked in between groans. “Make it stop!!”  
But no help arrived. Her head felt like it was bursting, like someone had taken a skiff to her head. She desperately called out.  
“Please,” she cried. “Anyone, please...”  
And one face rose to the surface of her pain and memories, the face of the one person she wanted now, more than ever.  
“Adora... Adora...”  
What felt like hours passed with no prevail. The pain had begun to numb her body, but the blood on her hands was inexcusable. She lied on the floor of the prison cell, hearing everything and nothing at the same time. She held her hands to her freshly cut hair, and felt a circular chip clamped to her neck. Her eyes widened.  
“This is what’s causing my pain,” she thought to herself. Before she could make a move, a clone approached her cell.  
“It is time. Come into the light.” They chanted. Opening the cell, it grabbed the weakened Catra and dragged her to another room. She paid no attention to where she was going, until she found herself in the room where it all happened. The room where she watched as Hordak’s memories were erased, his very identity stripped from him. And suddenly, she knew her fate. Eyes unfocused, she tugged and pulled as pain seared through her every being, and she was forced to stand. She glanced around and saw him. Prime.  
The clones around her began to chant. She felt weak, the pain worse than ever, and she saw Prime close his eyes. Suddenly, the pain vanished and she was no more. Unknowingly, she stepped forward into the green liquid. And then the numbness disappeared, launching her back into reality and back into the pain. But this time she was drowning, valuable bubbles of air rising to the surface until she was forced to inhale the liquid, and she, Catra, disappeared.


End file.
